


Frank the Turtle

by Excaliferb, Sir_Hudson



Category: Legend of Zelda, Phineas and Ferb, TMNT - Fandom, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Frank the Turtle, Gen, OC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-02 02:59:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4043230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Excaliferb/pseuds/Excaliferb, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_Hudson/pseuds/Sir_Hudson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a turtle. His name is Frank. He wants to be a Ninja Turtle. This is his story of how he accidentally got the chance to achieve this dream...<br/>This story is written through text messages between two friends line by line. It starts off rough, but has become something much more than the short nonsensical story it was originally thought it would be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning of a Regretful Path

Once upon a time.  
There was a turtle.  
Whose name was Frank.  
Who wanted to be a Ninja Turtle.  
But he lost his nunchucks.  
From losing a video game.  
He wasn't very good at video games.  
He blamed his toes. Which were constantly being injured.  
Because his go-cart crashed a lot.  
Thanks to a mean race car driver. The race car driver’s goal was to make his go-cart crash. His goal should have been to win the race instead of attacking Frank.  
That's when the “event” happened in his life.  
Wwwhen the whole world crashed around his ears.  
From that day foreword, Frank could always hear the sound of a clock ticking in his head.  
As a reminder of his foul deed.  
A deed he could never forget. Tick tock, tick tock.  
Or ever be forgiven for.  
The deed he did commit.  
The deed that was not entirely his fault.  
It was an old building and the rope was attached to the bo-at he was driving.  
And the building was on fire, you mustn't forget that fact.  
Yes. But that was the least of Frank’s problems. Tick tock, tick tock.  
Time was running out. And so was much more...  
They were coming.  
And he was running.  
As fast a a turtle could.  
That was when he tripped into the bo-at.  
And hurt his toes or maybe his foot. Still to this day, he is unsure which part of his body he hurt by falling.  
And drove the building into the river.  
It did put out the fire.  
That was the excuse he would use later that day.  
After the building was chilling in the river.Frank decided that he had to go. He then drove the bo-at down stream.  
Before he crashed it into a wall.  
Luckily, he is a turtle and jumped into the water.  
But he broke his foot, or maybe it was his toes, when he fell into the bo-at.  
So he was forced to swim crippled in the dark murky water.  
So that was why the fishes laughed at him.  
Yes. But he soon found himself swimming into a sewer.  
That had been abandoned for quite some time.  
Abandoned but not uninhabited.  
When he was wandering through the tunnels, he kept hearing sounds but never once saw anybody or anything.  
He could never be sure if they were real or in his head. Tick tock, tap, tick tock.  
That's when he heard it.  
A whoosh and a deafening snap, followed by a blinding light.  
Next thing Frank knew was the floor was rushing towards him.  
And not as if he was falling towards the floor, but the floor was actually rushing towards him. Hitting him like a bat.  
Knocking him out stone cold.  
The next thing, Frank remembered was the constant pain in his head. But the ticking seemed to be gone, or at least obscured by the pain.  
After a few moments he realized that it was dark, he couldn't even see his hands in front of his face.  
He wasn't even sure if they were really there.  
Or if he was still knocked out.  
But he felt cold. Tick tock, tick tock. Where was the coldness coming from? Frank thought.  
Frank couldn't be sure but it felt like it came from behind him, and to the left.  
And thats when it showed itself.  
A giant rat, with a beard.  
His name was Splinter...the Rat who trained the Ninja Turtles.  
And he said one word.  
"Turtle?"  
Soon followed by a mumbled rant.


	2. Salutations and Accommodations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank's story continues in chapter 2. He is closer to achieving his dream of becoming a Ninja Turtle...or is he?  
> (PnF is mentioned in this chapter)

Frank was confused.  
He had a very strange night. Tick tock, tick tock.  
The ticking sound was back...  
And it was getting louder.  
Was it really only inside the turtle's head?  
He did live close to a clock tower.  
But he was now in the sewer nowhere near the clock tower.  
And the clock tower was broken and hadn't worked for years.  
Thanks to a platypus and a mad scientist.  
There was that one summer day when it became an awesome waterslide.  
Thanks to these couple of boys...wonder whatever happened to them.  
Frank’s thoughts were all over the place now. For some reason he now remembered that he lived in London and this seemed very profound to him.  
And a platypus? Like that was random.  
Platypus' don't do much.  
The saying he had heard a million times.  
Frank had people say similar things about him. That's why he wanted to become a Ninja Turtle.  
Also it sounded cool.  
That too. All the while, Splinter was still mumbling to himself but now he was starting to confuse himself about the odd turtle who had entered his sewer.  
So they began a normal conversation.  
As normal as a conversation between a bearded rat and a turtle could be.  
They also drank tea. Who doesn’t love tea?  
Green tea. With one cherry blossom petal in it.  
Cherry was not one of Frank's favourite things but he ate it anyways.  
Despite the Rat’s mumbled rant and their unusual location, he was a surprisingly good host.  
Frank just had to ask, "are you the rat who trained the Ninja Turtles?".  
His query shocked the Rat. He was mid sip of his tea. The rat stopped, put down his cup, and stared into Frank’s eyes, with a stare that could freeze a fiery volcano. "I once was." Was his response.  
Frank felt like he was being pushed into a volcano actually.  
He would have welcomed any warmth from the Rat’s cold stare. But even so, an excitement started to rise up within Frank, while the Rat casually drank his tea.  
"Can you train me as well?" He asked.  
"Perhaps." He said with just a hint of intrigue. "But first, lets look at that leg of yours. And don't worry about your head, I assure you the floor did no real harm."  
"The floor?" He asked then touched his head when he remembered what had happened.  
"One can't be too careful about strangers." The Rat said, pointing towards a spring filled contraption in the shadows, it was the floor.  
"So you have the floor beat unwelcomed people?" Frank asked.  
"Only the clumsy ones." The Rat said. "The clever ones tend to avoid it all together. Then what do you do then?"  
Frank completed ignored the insult because he was naive.  
And his foot was broken. Again, was it his toes? Frank wondered.  
Forgotten for about a moment until the Rat hit it with a stick.  
Pain flooded to his foot, and Frank gave out a yell, he instantly tried to crawl into his shell.  
Which just made the old Rat laugh, "I never get tired of that..."  
But oddly enough the pain soon subsided and his leg felt better. It still was broken and it still hurt but it was better.  
Stupid building. Frank thought.  
He didn't even want to drag it into the river.  
But he was stupid enough to forget to untie the bo-at from the building.  
And later to crash the bo-at into a wall.  
He definitely needed to learn to drive better or at least get better at video games.  
But it was because of all this that he found his way to the abandoned sewer of Splinter, trainer of Ninja Turtles. Although the memory of Splinter’s stick hitting his leg was still fresh in his mind.  
Yes, his leg wasn't going to forget that soon.  
Splinter now left Frank for some other mysterious section of the sewer. Tick tock, tick tock.  
It was back that stupid noise. Frank used to think that it warned when something ominous was about to happen. But it warned against nothing more than silence. I wonder if I'm just crazy… Frank thought, bitterly.  
Just then Splinter came back, now carrying some bandages, a crutch, and a small bottle of some pale orange liquid.  
"Umm, what are you going to?" Frank asked, eyeing all of the equipment.  
"I am going to fix your leg...that or kill you." Splinter said with a completely straight face.  
"K-k-kill me?" Frank asked, trying to back away.  
“It was only a joke, no need to be frightened." Splinter said, now with a slight grin on his face. "Besides, I prefer to know who I kill and we haven't had a formal introduction."  
"Umm, okay. Hi, I'm Frank and please don't kill me!”  
"Pleased to make your acquaintance, I have a suspicion you know who I am but for formalities sake; I'm Splinter."  
Frank couldn't help but snicker when the Rat said his name.  
"So you wish to become a Ninja Turtle, Frank? It's not always as glamorous as my previous apprentices made it out to be." said Splinter, almost as if he was testing and grading Frank with his response.  
"You mean like Mikey? Man, I mean rat, that turtle was crazy!”  
"They never did understand the concept of laying low and staying anonymous." Splinter half chuckled.  
"Whatever happened to them?" Frank wondered out loud.  
Splinter paused. "A tale for another time, Frank. You are eager to learn more of my order, but patients you must learn first.” The Rat now started to prepare something with the pale orange liquid.  
"Where's the fun in that..." he mumbled, under his breath but did not say another word as Splinter started to mix ingredients.  
Splinter took a bandage and dipped it into the solution he made.  
"Why is it orange?" Frank asked.  
Splinter gave a strange look at Frank and brought the now orange bandage over to Frank’s foot.  
"What does bad colour coordination have to do with becoming a Ninja Turtle?" Frank returned.  
"If you must know, the orange comes from the Indian scarab beetle's eggs. It will help with the swelling." Splinter told Frank, obviously getting tired of his obsession with colour coordination.  
"I am not!" Frank declared, "just stating that it's just not my style..."  
"You are not what?" Splinter asked  
“Not crazy!”  
“I never said you were crazy.” The rat mumbled, not bothering to look up.  
“You were thinking it.”  
“I was thinking how annoying you were becoming about the colour orange.”  
"Orange is so last season. Dude, you are old."  
"Yet, I could still kick your butt in half a second with one finger." Splinter said now realizing just how difficult it may be to train Frank.  
"No offense, old dude!" Frank raised his hands in a in a sign of surrendering.  
Splinter chuckled.  
"Now I'm nervous..." Frank was not fond when the old Rat laughed.  
Frank’s fears were unnecessary this time, Splinter soon finished up on Frank's foot and showed him to a room with four cots, each with a red, orange, blue or purple masks on them.  
"Umm, where do I sleep?" Frank asked, eyeing all the so called beds.  
"Anyone you wish, they won't miss them." Splinter said, pointing to the cots.  
"But why the masks?" Frank gestured.  
"They go on your head, it helps to tell turtles apart!"  
Frank almost facepalmed. "Not what I meant...I mean weren't those the original Ninja Turtles’ masks?"  
Splinter said, "yes." And then walked out of the room.  
"Well, he was a lot of help." Frank muttered as he sat down on the closes bed.  
It was going to be a long sleepless night for Frank.  
Which was not odd if you think about it: sleeping in a sewer far away from home with a Rat that could take him out before he even blinked.  
But Frank was tired and even with his restlessness he did eventually fall asleep, all be it a restless one.  
Even the the ticking finally surrendered to sleep. One that contained neverending nightmares... Many of which included the original four Ninja Turtles.  
The one question that kept appearing is whatever happened to them?  
Frank’s dreams could only offer uncomforting answers.  
Ones that he would rather forget.  
All except one.  
That they have perished in one battle long ago...  
It was when Frank awoke that he finally realized something he hadn't before. He had no clue how old the original Ninja Turtles were or what time period they lived in. Or if they were still alive.  
Was he seriously that stupid, he wondered. Wait. the Rat was still alive and he was older than the original turtles.  
But who knew how old the Rat was. "He looks ancient enough to be a fossil!" Frank muttered.  
"But why would the turtles perish before their master?" He muttered to himself again.  
Just then Splinter walked in.


	3. Yet again more about the unusual talking turtle named Frank and his adventures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story is written through text messages between me and a friend. So Frank's story is a little more crazy and unorganized then it actually should be. But to be fair, Frank is a crazy and unorganized character. (Ganondorf makes an appearance in this chapter)

"Hey old dude." Frank waved.  
"Yes, greetings to you as well. Now make up the bed and we'll begin your training, be ready in five minutes." Splinter said as he quickly grabbed something from behind another bed.  
"Sure but what about breakfast?" Frank asked as he started to make the bed.  
"What do you think your first lesson is on? Now hurry!”  
"How to make food?"  
"Among other things." Splinter left the room.  
"Would it kill him to give me a straight answer for once?" Frank mumbled while he finished making the bed.  
And he rushed out to find where Splinter went. He never even said where to find him. Tick tock, tick tock.  
He didn't even know the layout of the sewer since he was knocked out for most of the tour.  
Or if he needed to keep a look out for any more traps. Tick tock, tick tock.  
He was now scared that a rock would beat him up.  
But he then smelled something. Smelled like smoke...  
And... Seafood?  
Was the old Rat burning his breakfast?  
He hobbled towards the smell as fast as he could, not an easy task for a turtle with a broken foot. Or was it his toes? Maybe his knee? He really was confused by this.  
Thanks to the stupid racecar driver. He cursed that guy for the millionth time since the incident with that driver.  
Or did he break his foot falling into the bo-at. It all seemed a little fussy to him. Tick tock, tick tock.  
Frank was starting to guess that the floor hit him a little too hard on the head.  
"Wrong way Frank, you incompetent turtle. Use your nose!" Shouted Splinter's voice from a branching corridor just behind Frank.  
"Why can't you just show me the way?" Frank complained but he went down the corridor anyways.  
"I did. I said 'down the main corridor and down the third side corridor on your right!'" Splinter patience was already growing short.  
"You said noth-" Frank began but Splinter cut him short with a look of annoyance.  
"wWell my breakfast is getting cold and you should make your own" Splinter threw Frank a can of sardines.  
"What am I suppose to do with theses?" Frank asked, lifting the can.  
"Eat them." Said Splinter.  
"Don't you have something better to eat?" Frank asked hopeful.  
"What do you mean better?" Splinter asked suspiciously  
"Like eggs or toast? Not fish in a can...no offense." He added when he saw Splinter's face.  
"Check the fridge." He pointed towards an old fridge, it looked as if it hadn't been touched in years.  
"Is it even plugged in?" Frank did not like the thought of going into it.  
"I just filled it the other day." Splinter was now confused on the source of Frank’s hesitation.  
"Of what year...?" Frank couldn't even laugh at his own joke.  
Frank looked at Splinter, about to say something but he decided against it, plugged his nose, and opened the fridge  
It was clean...and looked brand new. Frank's jaw fell open in surprise.  
And inside was a fully stocked fridge, with at least a dozen cans of sardines, four boxes of pizza, two dozen eggs, a carton of milk, an assortment of cheeses, and half a loaf of bread.  
"Pizza!" Yelled Frank, taking the box out. Splinter shook his head, "you're just like Mikey..."  
Frank was just about to dig into the box when Splinter stopped him. "For your first lesson, you could do better. Make your breakfast."  
"If I cook the pizza does that count?" Frank asked, really wanting the pizza.  
Splinter sighed, "not quite. Make your eggs and toast. You can have pizza later."  
"But-" Frank started.  
"No excuses. You have half an hour to make the food."  
Frank grabbed his eggs and a slice of bread and looked for the kitchen stove. "You have no stove..." Frank said.  
Splinter nodded with a slight chuckle and pointed his stick towards a small fire pit in the corner.  
"Can I just eat the pizza?" Frank begged. Splinter looked at Frank with his freezing glare.  
"My foot is broken...." Frank whined. Tick tock, tick tock.  
"You now have 10 minutes to make breakfast." Splinter reminded Frank.  
"What?" Frank asked, dropping the eggs.  
"Then don't eat." Splinter was not budging with the negotiations.  
"Why can't I eat the pizza..." Frank wasn't going to give up either.  
Ganondorf entered. He has a mysterious glare.  
"So the old Rat has a friend..." Frank said, eating a slice of pizza.  
Frank didn't even notice that the pizza had sardines on it. Tick tock, tick tock  
The Rat laughed at him.  
“Hmm fish...its pizza I don't care." Frank shrugged his shoulder.  
Ganondorf gave a smug laugh and greeted Splinter.  
Frank tried to sneak away down the corridor but Splinter then snapped at Frank.  
He was slow as a turtle and loud with a crutch.  
And Splinter wasn't as old as he looked.  
He threw his stick at the doorway just as Frank was trying to sneak out, the stick stuck in the wall blocking the door just inches in front of Frank. When he looked at where the stick has entered the wall, he saw 4 other holes.  
Splinter did all this without so much as a glance at the doorway. "Do you introduce Ganondorf to every new turtle?" Frank asked, examining the holes.  
"No." Splinter simply said.  
"Then why the deadly ninja throw at me, old Rat?"  
"If I wanted it to hit you, I would have" Splinter dropped his head in slight disappointment. Ganondorf laughed.  
"So who are you anyways?" Frank looked at the stranger suspiciously.  
"I am Ganondorf, and I'm an old... Errr... Friend of Splinter"  
He was obviously here by invitation but Splinter still looked on him with distrust.  
"Hmm cool....I'll let you two catch up and I'll just leave with my pizza." Frank turned to leave.  
"You can go. But the pizza stays." Splinter was really attached to that pizza.  
"But i ate most of it." Frank looked at the almost empty pizza box.  
"I told you not to eat it." Splinter sighed.  
"Was it poisoned or something?" Frank dropped the box.  
"It's not poisoned. Just I was planning on eating that later. You're not making a very good impression on your new master." Splinter said, eyeballing what was left of the pizza on the floor.  
"Sorry I'll clean it up..." Cleaning up pizza in a sewer was not something Frank even planned to do in his life.  
"Yes, please do. And clean up the kitchen while you’re at it. You can find clean water from that tap." Splinter said as he pointed to a tap in the back of the room with his stick. He walked out with Ganondorf mumbling something to him.  
"But this is going to take forever..." He noticed that he was the only person still in the kitchen. "Now I'm talking to myself. This is just great." Tick tock, tick tock.  
Frank reluctantly got to work. His foot and crutch getting in his way.  
When he finally finished cleaning was the exact moment that Splinter and his guest decided to return.  
Splinter gave a "not bad" look but soon left again, this time without word or hint to his purpose.  
"Does that mean I have to clean this room again?"Frank asked out loud, even though he was the only one there again.  
Splinter discussion with Ganondorf in a room outside of earshot of Frank.  
Frank was left alone with his thoughts. The same ones that haunted his dreams the night before.  
The original turtles...turtles....whatever happened to them...how old was the old rat anyways...?  
Frank could offer no answers and questions got him nowhere.  
"What to do now?" Frank asked himself.  
Meanwhile in a distant room, Splinter was having an almost interrogation like conversation with his guest..  
"So why have you brought me here Rat!" questioned Ganondorf.  
"Hmm, so he calls him Rat too." Frank laughed as he heard this comment as he made his way to his room.  
Frank was now a little curious as to who the strange visitor was, and what his business with the old Rat was. Maybe I should try to find out? Frank thought. But what if its important? What happens if I get caught? I'll be cleaning this entire place for weeks, yuk! Frank was looking around, already imagining punishments.  
Why did the Rat have to live in a sewer? Maybe just a little 'spying’ was okay. Frank was excited by his decision. So instead of going into his room. He sneaked towards the other end of the sewer.  
Towards the Rat and his guest.  
That's when their voices stopped. He was too far away to make sense of anything. Although he did hear the word "Link" for some odd reason.  
'Was Link a turtle or something?' Frank wondered to himself. Then the Rat’s voice boomed out of the room. "Don't you know it's Rude to eavesdrop, Frank?" Followed by a chuckle from Ganondorf.  
"Busted..." Frank muttered, under his breath as he walked forward to meet Splinter.  
He awaited the old Rat to give him some punishment, most likely involving some laborious task.  
"If you make that much racket you will never be able to become a ninja." The Rat started.  
All the while, Ganondorf was chuckling under his breath.  
‘This is just humiliating’. Frank thought his head bowed. Tick tock, tick tock.  
"Go off and be sure I don't catch you eavesdropping again. Oh and whatever you do don't go near the east end of the sewer." Splinter told him, wanting to get rid of Frank for the moment.  
"Fine..." Frank dragged his feet as he left the room.He started heading towards the room that he had spent the night in. But then he realized, he never even knew what way was east. He didn't even know if it was day or night. Frank had been in the sewer for at least one day after the floor knocked him out, and who knows how long ago that was. Bottom line was, Frank was discombobulated. Instead of bothering with details, he decided to try and go to the east end of the sewer.  
Frank never did follow instructions very well. That was one of his major flaws.  
And he was sick and tired of how the old Rat was treating him.  
He still didn't know what way was east, so he just picked a direction at random.  
So he wandered down the hall...well hobbling down the hall since he had a broken foot. Or maybe something was wrong with his shin?  
He was looking through all the rooms on his way. Nothing much, mostly storage.  
"Closet....closet...closet...how many closets does this Rat need?"  
Some were empty, some doors opened up to bricked up walls.  
He was afraid to go in them after the doorway floor attacked him.  
A blade guillotine like fell from the top of the doorway nearly cutting off Frank’s head when he opened the next door.  
Frank jumped back, "well that's new..."  
Frank continued to hobble. Now extra careful.  
"He must not get a lot of guests...if he keeps trying to kill them..." Frank muttered.  
Frank was walking down the corridor, now a little more cautious. He came the the last door.  
Frank was at the point where he expected a ghost to jump out at him if he opened the door.  
But inside he saw only a small bed and a dim lamp. At least Frank assumed it would be dim, it was currently off.  
Splinter’s room?  
Frank was confused but thought it best he not explore any more of Splinter’s room. He shut the door softly and turned around to start down the passage.


	4. Nigel. You’re saying it wrong.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank is beginning to realize how difficult the training for his dream occupation will be. Frank soon discovers that Splinter is not the only grief in his new life.

"What did I tell you?" A voice said before he was able to turn around fully.  
It was Splinter. For all his age, and that he's a rat. He was perfectly silent.  
"Stop doing that!" Frank yelled. All Frank heard was laughter to his demand.  
"What direction is this?" Frank asked instead.  
"This is part of the South-West corner, you'll need a better sense of direction if you want to become a Ninja Turtle. That can be your first task." Splinter trying to make the best of everything.  
"Do I get one of those thingies that tell you what direction you're walking towards?" Frank asked, hopeful.  
"You can have the sun and moon. There's something I need delivered about half a km away to the North-East. Look for a flowers shop with a red sign. Tell the owner that I sent you." Splinter handed Frank a small box.  
"How do I tell direction in a sewer?" Frank asked.  
"You don't. Go up top and find the flower shop. There's an exit over there." Splinter said as he pointed towards a ladder on the other side of the corridor.  
"What's in the box?" Frank asked, shaking the box. "You don't need to know that and stop delaying. Go now!" Splinter said, growing impatient with the turtle.  
"Fine..." said Frank, dramatically walking over to the ladder.  
Well hobbling over to the ladder. His foot was still broken. Tick, tock. Tick, tock.  
"Why I am doing this if my leg is broken?" Frank asked, turning around to look at Splinter.  
"Because I'm too busy right now to do it myself. And you clearly have been having no trouble walking around here." Splinter made his point  
"I've been hobbling and that might explain why you keep catching me..."  
Splinter's eyes rolled. "Just get up the ladder and deliver the box."  
Frank sighed, "going...very slowly...broken leg here..."  
"It's a broken foot, now go." Splinter seemed eager to get rid of Frank. "He's even worst than Michelangelo." Frank heard the Rat mutter as he slowly pulled himself up the ladder.  
Now that Frank was out of the sewer, it took a moment for his eyes to adjust. When they finally did, he noticed that he had no clue where he was.  
But he could see faint column of smoke from the.... Frank couldn't tell what direction it was from.  
"The old Rat did say something about the sun or moon but the smoke seems more reliable..." Frank spoke to himself.  
But was the smoke East, West, North, South, or a mixture of them.  
"Who needs direction anyways?" Frank started to hobble away.  
He guessed the smoke was coming from the burning building he dragged into the river the other night. Or at least what wasn't in the river of it.  
How long would the building be on fire for? Frank wondered  
It was a very wispy smoke. But he could not help but wonder if he was going the right way.  
That poor building...did it really deserve to be pulled into a river…?  
It was on fire. One mustn't forget about that. Tick, tock. Tick, tock.  
That would explain the smoke.  
On all the maps that Frank saw of the city, the river always ran down. He went down the river in the bo-at to get the the sewer, so does that mean the smoke was North of him?  
Maybe he should have listened to the old Rat after all…?  
Frank began looking for the sun hoping for a better direction gauge. Of course he can't find it now.  
It must of been hidden by a building. The building to Frank’s left to be exact.  
Day soon evening and then into night...  
Frank was hopeless with directions. And what way did the Rat say the flower shop was. "North-West? No South-West, or..?" Frank half thought, half mumbled to himself.  
"I blame the Rat..." Frank muttered.  
"The Rat said a flower shop with a red sign?" Frank murmured as he looked down the streets praying for a red sign.  
That's when Frank was attacked by a tree.  
Ok, maybe it just a branch but Frank thought it was a tree. The attack was followed by "get out of the way turtle" in a sharp grumbly voice.  
Frank turned around to see another turtle. A little older that he was. Frank thought he'd ask for directions.  
"Excuse but could you tell me where I am?"  
The turtle examined Frank and said, "you're in the middle of nowhere."  
"I know that. Some old Rat told me to go to some flower shop." Frank replied.  
"Old Rat, you say?" Frank now had the older turtle's attention now.  
"Ha ha ha. An old Rat? And what on earth would a turtle with a gimped leg be doing for old Rats?" The turtle was obviously taking it as a joke.  
"Delivering a box..." Frank held the box out.  
"Oh, is that so? Well, you're not doing a very good job delivering it." The other turtle snickered.  
"I blame the broken foot." Frank said.  
"Well, blame whatever you want. You still suck as a delivery turtle." The other turtle walked off, laughing. "A delivery turtle, deliveries are supposed to be fast"  
"Wait, you're a turtle too." Frank put in.  
It didn't matter, the other turtle was already walking away chuckling as he went. But then he did notice something.  
He had a scar on his leg.  
And he walked over the attacking tree. And there was a trail of them leading to a shop with a red sign. "You're kidding me..." Frank muttered as he followed the other turtle.  
"Well at least half of the flowers are alive." Frank comment drily.  
"Oh. you again." said the other turtle as he looked at Frank.  
"You're the one who owns the flower shop." Frank returned.  
"Yes, I'm Nigel. This is my shop." said the other turtle, still with a slight chuckle at Frank.  
"Why do you keep laughing?" Frank asked, tired of this other turtle laughing at him.  
"I'm having trouble imagining you as the old Rat's new recruit." Nigel said.  
"You know him?" Frank asked, noting that he also called Splinter |old Rat”.  
"Yes. So what is it you were wanting to give me?" Nigel now stopped chuckling, much to Frank’s relief  
Frank showed him the box again, "the box I showed you back there remember?"  
"Ah, yes! The box." said Nigel, opening it, looking inside and closing it again.  
"What's so important about this box?" Frank asked.  
"Splinter didn't tell you?" Nigel seemed surprised and opened the box again to show Frank it's contents.  
"Why would the old Rat tell me anything?" grumbled Frank but he took a look anyways.  
In the box, he saw some sort of tree bark.  
"A piece of a tree? You gotta be kidding me?" Frank exclaimed.  
"Yes. You see this scar." Nigel pointed to his leg. "We'll I can grind up this bark and make a cream that will help heal it."  
"Not to be rude or anything but how did you get that scar?" Frank asked the other turtle.  
"I'm afraid it was me being clumsy, I broke a flower base and the glass cut me." Nigel told Frank but Frank only partially believed him. Tick, tock. Tick, tock.  
"That's a pretty nasty scar." Nigel gave Frank a look that said “don’t push it”, So in the end, Frank dropped the subject because he did not want to insult the other turtle.  
"Shouldn't you be getting back to Splinter now?" Nigel asked.  
"Should I be?" Frank asked the question more to himself then Nigel.  
Nigel still answered, "Well that depends, do you want to be late for supper or not?".  
"Supper? Supper with Splinter? Breakfast was difficult enough." Frank recalled the memories from that morning.  
"Did you try to eat his pizza?" asked Nigel.  
"No, well, ya but after we had this huge fight over fish, eggs, and toast." Frank told Nigel.  
"I see." Frank did not think that the other turtle understood what he just said. "Well, better get back anyways." Said Nigel.  
"Can you at least tell me what direction to go in?" Frank asked as he made his way to the door.  
"Go South-East, that's to your left as you leave." Nigel pointed to the door. "Follow that road until you see a stone well at the entrance of an alley. Go down the alley, you'll find an old man hole cover. Enter it," Nigel said, actually giving good directions.  
"Why couldn't Splinter give directions like that? Instead of follow the moon and sun." Frank stood outside the door.  
He turned left and started to hobble down the street looking for a stone well.  
After he followed all the directions, he ended up back in Splinter's sewer.  
Only to find Splinter waiting around a corner waiting for him.  
"Can I hit you with my crutch?" Frank asked, once he saw the old Rat.  
"You could try but I guarantee you won't succeed." Splinter said.  
"Where's the other guy?" Frank asked, noticing that Ganondorf no where in sight.  
"Ge left." Splinter said with a straight face then muttered, "good riddance." To himself.  
Before Frank could respond the old Rat was gone.  
He slipped away without so much as a sound. "Damn that Rat!" Frank exclaimed to himself.  
So Frank became an angry issued turtle...  
Frank pouted away back to his room.  
"Now where was my room...?" Frank asked himself.  
"At this rate, i'm bound to get to the North-East sector looking for the bathroom."  
"Can I get a map please?" Frank asked a wall.  
"You could try to make one." The old Rat’s voice suddenly came from behind Frank  
"You expect me to make a map?" Frank asked the voice.  
It didn't matter the old Rat was gone. Making Frank question of he ever there. Tick tock, tick tock.  
'Ticking noise is back...' Frank thought bitterly.  
He thought he had gotten rid of it. Tick tock, tick tock.  
He wouldn't be that lucky...Frank never had any luck.  
He still had no answer on whatever happened to the original Ninja Turtles. He should ask Splinter again. Maybe he's in the kitchen.  
To the kitchen! Where was that again?  
Frank started hobbling again, trying to remember the directions Splinter gave Frank earlier that day.  
That's when something exploded…


	5. Frankly it all about Frank, and other things too.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank finds himself cleaning a lot this episode. While Splinter is otherwise occupied with mysteries of the past brought to present.

Frank ignored the loud explosion. He was hungry and determined to find Splinter.

When he walked into the kitchen he discovered a mess...

He then remembered how he had cleaned the kitchen this morning.

He turned around to hobble out of the kitchen and ignore the mess.

But just as he was about to leave, Splinter was standing in the doorway.

"Where do you think you're going?" Splinter asked.

"Ummm..... away?" Frank told Splinter as he looked at the floor.

"When there is a mess in a kitchen?" Splinter raised an eyebrow.

"It's not my mess!" Frank said as he tried to get past the Rat in the doorway.

"But you are the butler..." The Rat implied.

Frank was disappointed at the Rat's title for him. "Butler?"

"Yes, butler. The person who does all of the chores and greets people at the door hence you are the butler." Splinter explained...sort of.

"So that's the reason I'm still here?" Frank asked the old Rat.

"Not sure yet." The rat responded. "Ummmm, I thought I was here to become a Ninja Turtle. Duh!" Frank said with morning sass.

"I never said that." Splinter laughed.

Frank’s heart fell to his shoes.

"But I also never said that was never an option." Splinter muttered. "You're far from becoming a Ninja Turtle yet, Frank. But that doesn't mean you won't be able to learn." The old Rat said to Frank, lifting Frank’s spirit a bit.

"So make dinner." The Rat commanded, "then clean the kitchen."

" Ummm, I'm not sure if you noticed old Rat, no offence, but a bomb went off on the kitchen". Frank said to Splinter.

"A bomb?" The Rat asked.

"Well what else could of made this mess?" Frank said as he pointed around the room. "Besides, didn't you hear the explosion?"

"Umm, you made the mess obviously." Splinter said, leaving the room.

Splinter left with more important matters on his mind; Finding out what really caused the explosion for one.

"Hmm, wonder what happened...?" Frank muttered, looking around the kitchen.

It really was a mess. But the old fridge looked to be intact, albeit buried under some rubble.

"I wonder if the food is okay?" Frank opened the fridge door.

He saw only two boxes of pizza but everything did seem to still be edible.

"Must get more pizza." Frank muttered to himself.

Frank feasted on one of the pizzas. Meanwhile Splinter was walking down to the Nort- East sector with some debris from the kitchen.

'Frank is probably eating another pizza.' Splinter thought to himself, his suspicion correct, of course.

As he got to a big metal door, he took out a key to unlock it, opened it, and entered.

Meanwhile, Frank had finished his pizza.

The turtle was now bored and very full. Frank grabbed the broom, motivated by boredom, to start cleaning up the kitchen mess.

Splinter, however, had just entered his lab and turned on the light switch.

Splinter's lab erupted with light, showing the lab full of all sorts of dusty and cobwebbed contraptions. There were ones with Bunsen burners and glass bottles, ones with springs and pointy things, and in the back there was at least a dozen glass boxes with all sorts of fish and insects contained within.

He took all the materials he had brought with him and put them onto one of the many worktables that were in the room, blowing off the dust beforehand.

He started to light a Bunsen burner and he put a small sample in a glass tube above the flame. He added some solution and carefully watched as it bubbled away.

Frank had just finished cleaning the floor and started to clear the table and the counters.

Most of the rubble was now confined to a pile on one side of the room. Frank did notice something odd about the pattern of the debris however.

Splinter started to go through his materials and sorting them into piles based on different factors. Most were what you'd expect to find in the rubble of a kitchen, brick dust, a bit of wood, some food, but there was one sample that was of particular interest to Splinter,

Something that had changed the original turtles from boring old turtles to ninjas.

Other than a life of intense training. It was an explosive substance, of the same type used in the bomb that originally motivated the four turtles to become ninja vigilantes of justice in the first place. Splinter was not entirely sure himself what the substance was. The only reason he came across it was complete accident. The only reason he recognized it was because of that one dreary night so many years ago.

Then the memories came all rushing back...the accident...finding the four turtles....raising the turtles..."no, no stop!" Splinter did not want the memories to go any further. He couldn't watch the ending he already knew.

Frank was still cleaning the kitchen. The pattern seemed more evident with every sweep. All the debris originated from the center of the room and was blown outwards. "What could have done this?" Frank asked himself. "Its even messier then this morning." Frank muttered to himself.

The pain in his foot started to return. He looked down to the orange bandage on his foot. It had started to unravel and Frank cursed as he tried to fix it. He'd better find Splinter to put on a new bandage. So he started to wander. Going in the South-West direction. Shouting, "Hey! Old Rat! Where are ya!" as he hobbled along.

To no surprise to Frank, the Rat never responded. He reached the end of the South-West corridor, past the death trapped door and towards Splinter’s room.

"Splinter, I'm going towards your room." Frank yelled and still there was no response.

Frank still was expecting to turn around and see Splinter standing behind him.

He knocked on the door.

Still no response.

Splinter ignored the memories and continued with his work.

He walked out of his lab and went towards another door at the other side of the corridor, just like he did so many years before. That room was Splinter’s library. The library was massive. All his life work was collected in that room; Yet despite its massive size, Splinter knew every book on every shelf. He wastes no time in finding what he was looking for.

He knew this room like the back of his paw. Splinter had spent many nights in this room, conducting research and studying.

Frank was still pondering if he should go into the old Rat's room.

Frank gave one final shout for the old Rat, hesitated, and opened the door.

The room was empty, well except for a mattress, neatly made covers on the floor, and the dim looking lamp, Frank saw earlier. Frank still took a look around.

There must be a secret door or something in here. Frank thought to himself as he examined the room. He looked and looked and found no sign of a secret door. He was just about to leave when he saw a wooden box sitting behind the door.

He tried to open it but to his disappointment, it was locked, and required a key.

"That damn Rat and his secrets." Frank muttered, looking over his shoulder checking to see if the Rat was there. He wasn't.

The Rat grabbed a handful of books, barely looking at them as he took them off the shelves. Then returned to the room with the workbenches. He started flipping through the pages, looking for something that will help give him a clue about the mysterious explosive, and where it could have come from. That explosion worried him but he would show no emotion to Frank. Just working him up will cause more difficulties for him in the end, he knew this from experience.

He went to check the kitchen again for more clues. It was half cleaned and Frank was not around.'Wonder where that turtle is? This place is not cleaned up yet. But I suppose that works in my favour for getting more evidence. The Rat thought to himself.

"I'll check their-" The old Rat paused, "His room."

The Rat grabbed some more wreckage and piled it into a corner and left the kitchen in the direction towards Frank's room.

Frank was disappointed by his unsuccessful hunt for answers in the old Rat's room and hobbled out, closing the door as he left. Luckily, there was still no sign on the Rat in the corridor. Frank started to head to his room. He found the old Rat just outside of his room.

"And where about were you?" Splinter asked Frank as if he'd been waiting for hours.

“Ummm…” The turtle searched for words. “Got lost.” He shrugged.

"Well, I hope you don't always lose yourself." Splinter said after a slight sigh.

"Can't make any promises, old Rat." Frank lifted his hands in defeat.

"So I see you haven't finished cleaning the kitchen yet." Splinter said, hinting to Frank to get back to it. Frank's bandage was still coming apart, more so now that Frank had wandered all over the sewer.

"I need a new bandage." Frank hinted back. "So you do." Splinter said.

"Stay here so you don't get lost...again, while I'll get you a new bandage." Splinter said to Frank as he ran off.

"Fine, whatever." Frank entered his room and sat on the bed, he had been using and waited for the Rat to return. Frank looked around the room. It seemed starved of any personal items, save the four bandannas on the beds.

Maybe I should go to my old place and get some stuff. Frank thought to himself.

And then Frank remembered that he was being chased by the crooks from the burning building, well, now the submerged building. They might be waiting at his house. Frank thought getting sad at the realization of his circumstance.

"I'll ask the Rat's opinion when he gets back." Frank decided. "You'll ask me what?" A voice said from the door.

"Oh,um. I was thinking of bringing some of my things over. But I kinda pulled a building into a river and some crooks might not be to happy about it." Frank explained, trying to downplay things as much as possible.

"Hmm, that sounds like an interesting story." The Rat started to get the bandage ready again.

"So that means that it was you who took out the drug gang's operation the other night. Hmmph, maybe there's more to you than I thought." Splinter said as he prepared a bandage

"You knew?" Frank asked, surprised.

"That it was you who took out the gang's operation? I had my suspicions when you showed up downstream from a flaming building that only minutes before had been pulled into the river." Splinter said, still calm as he pulled the bandage out of the orange stuff.

"Hey, it was an accident." Frank defended himself.

"I thought as much. You would have to be incredibly brave or incredibly stupid to take on that gang. That or totally clumsy." Splinter now put the bandage on Frank's foot, much to Frank's relief.

"I never planned into going into a place like that...it sort of just happened." Frank mumbled. "Well, I'm not surprised since it was you." Splinter told him. "If they know who you are, it might be best to stay low in that case. They're probably out looking for you, even as we speak." Splinter said to the turtle.

"So no stuff?" Frank asked.

"You can try but odds are they've already been through your place and have people waiting outside for you." Splinter explained.

"When do I train to become a Ninja Turtle then?" Frank asked.

"Train? Haha." Splinter laughed. "Well if you're so eager, you can start right away. Learn basic navigation would be a good place to start, then... learn how to tend to your wounds so I don't have to do it constantly."

"Directions?" I always get to my destination...eventually." Frank said.

"Yes and every other destination on the way." Splinter quickly replied. "And how exactly did you break your foot anyways?" Splinter asked.

"Falling into the bo-at...or was it playing video games..." Frank commented.

"Bo-at?" Splinter questioned.

"That's what it said on the boat." Frank explained.

"I see." Splinter said, starting to question the turtle's sanity more and more.

"I think it had something to do with that platypus and mad scientist around the city actually." Frank stretched.

"Well, never mind that. The kitchen still needs to be cleaned and things need to be solved." Splinter said as he finished with Frank's bandage.

"Solve?" Frank asked.

"Yes. Like who caused the explosion." Splinter said and left before Frank could ask any more questions.

"So you did know about it!" Frank yelled after him.

There was no response.

Splinter returned to the kitchen and grabbed the materials he set aside.

He quickly left with the samples. Splinter walked into the corridor then into a room. He just closed the door as Frank hobbled around the corner.

"Time to clean again...this totally makes me a butler..." Frank picked up the broom again.

At least the floors were all cleared of rubble.

Splinter was flipping threw the pages of the book that he had opened. "Nothing matches with anything in the books." Splinter grumbled.

It was just like before. "Why would this be happening now?" Splinter asked himself.

Meanwhile, Frank was still cleaning up the kitchen when he found something odd. A shiny ring of metal, it seemed odd to find anything that was this shiny in the kitchen.

"Wonder if it's Splinter's?" Frank started to laugh thinking that the Rat wore a ring.

Frank put the ring to the side, not thinking much more of it, and continued to clean.

"Could it be- no it couldn't be...he was destroyed in the last battle." Splinter grabbed another book.

Splinter flipped through the pages furiously stopping abruptly when he got to the page he wanted.

The Final Battle...

The Final Battle of Cronus. The fight between the original four Ninja Turtles and the War Lord, Kronos.

Can't forget about Shredder's involvement in the battle. Splinter criticized himself as he opened up another book.

A few hours later, Frank yelled, "Kitchen's done!"

There was no response back but Splinter heard him.

"Would it kill the old Rat to answer me?" Frank went to find his room...again.

 


	6. Unwelcome Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sewer has some surprise guests arrive, and Frank's training continues, in the form of more butler tasks.

Frank was starting to learn his way around the sewer. At least he knew the way between the kitchen and his room. It only took him one try this time this time. Frank fell on his bed...and for the millionth time since he got here, he wondered what happened to the original turtles. Frank sat there wondering and looking around the room. He even tried on one of the bandannas when Splinter's voice came from the doorway.

"Am I interrupting something?"

"Nope." Frank jumped and dropped the bandanna back on the bed it originally was sitting on.

"Good. I was hoping you could tell me where you found this." Splinter held out the metal ring, Frank found in the kitchen.

"On the floor." Frank shrugged and sat down on his bed.

For the first time, Frank saw fear in Splinter’s face as he quickly turned around and hurried down the corridor. Frank got up and hobbled after him. "Wait, did I say something?" Frank yelled after the Rat. It didn't matter. The old Rat had already disappeared. "How does he do that?" Frank asked himself as he turned around to go back to his room. The day's events had made him tired and he wanted to go to bed. He sat on his bed and in a matter of moments, the turtle fell asleep.

Meanwhile, Splinter was back in his lab, looking at the ring with a microscope. It was obviously part of the bomb that blew up his kitchen. But the ring did look familiar for some reason but Splinter could not place where he might have seen it before. Splinter looked closely at the ring and could see faint markings. They seemed to be some form of writing, some letters recognizable from a Latin alphabet, but others not. It looked like some form of Cyrillic, likely Russian. Splinter stood up and stretched feeling the need to sleep but refusing the effects of sleep. He looked at the ring under the microscope again, this time copying what he saw on a notepad. Splinter could just make out "....ано в Екатеринбурге" He ran back to his library, notebook in hand. Splinter grabbed one of the books and sat at a table in the library and flipped through the book until he found what he was looking for. It was an English/Russian dictionary. He started to translate. The first part of the first word was missing, but the rest was legible.

'-de in Yekaterinburg' Well, that was helpful. thought Splinter.

He now at least had a place of origin for the bomb, and one that Kronos was fond of if the Rat's memory served him correctly. But Splinter could not leave Frank and he especially could not take him with him. He was still useless. That meant that he had to train Frank. Splinter shuttered at the thought. Well, he couldn't be as bad as Michelangelo. Could he? Splinter was tired and agreed that he couldn't do anymore until he had some sleep.

Frank jolted out of bed and before he could focus on anything, he was on the floor.

There was a loud boom from the corridors. As if many springs had all been pushed down and released all at once. Kinda, like when the floor hit Frank the other day. Frank ran, or rather hobbled to the front door. He peaked around the corner to see one body laying on the floor unconscious and two others in the shadows behind. He stood out of view as Splinter walked up from the other direction. Splinter looked at Frank and started running towards the intruders, his stick in hand. In a matter of moments, all of the intruders were on the floor.

"Wow! The old Rat is fast" Frank whispered to himself.

"I heard that." Splinter walked over to Frank.

"Who are they?" Frank asked, still trying to understand what just happened.

"Intruders." Splinter answered, casually.

Frank rolled his eyes in response to Splinter’s generic answer.

"You did ask." Splinter asked, not understanding Frank's attitude.

"But where did they come from?" Frank asked, expecting another generic answer.

"From outside the door, I would guess." Splinter walked over to the unwanted guests.

He grabbed one and dragged him to a nearby room. Frank watched him go and noticed his leg was bothering him so he sat down against one of the walls. "Sup?" He said to the two other guests, not expecting an answer but said it anyways. Splinter came out of the room and asked Frank, "could you go get some rope. There should be some in the first room on your left down that corridor." Splinter pointed to the corridor that lead to Frank’s room. Frank went to where Splinter indicated and got the rope. The Rat had now all three of the unconscious intruders in the room and was waiting for the rope to tie them together. "Here." Frank passed the rope, completely confused with what was going on. Splinter wasted no time in tying the intruders up then got up to leave. "Watch them." Splinter ordered. "Where are you going?" Frank asked as the Rat walked towards the door. "So you're leaving them with me?" Frank asked, looking at the tied up intruders.

"I'm going to fall asleep here, I can't do this." Frank thought to himself. That's when he came up with a brilliant idea. He saw some bells in the room with the rope. He then tied some bells to the intruders and that way he'd know if they moved. Frank sat on the floor."This floor isn't as comfy as I remembered it to be." Frank muttered. He debated leaving the intruders alone while he got the bells. It wasn't far and the intruders didn't look like they were going anywhere fast.

So he took the chance. He hobbled out into the sewer corridor and hobbled towards the store room with the bells in it. It was on his way back from the room, that the silence, that was triggered after the three intruders were caught, was gone. One of the intruders had woken up. And was not happy. Frank couldn't blame him. Being hit by a floor, not the best way to be knocked out. Frank knew from experience.

"Sup?" Frank tried again.

"Who are you?" Demanded the intruder who was looking over at his fellow captives.

"Frank. And you?" Frank sat down, still holding the bells.

The intruder looked suspiciously at Frank. Wondering if he's the one who knocked him out and tied him up.

"For the record, I am not the one who knocked you out. The floor did that and the old Rat tied you up." Frank explained.

The still unidentified intruder still looked at Frank with suspicion as Frank approached the two unconscious intruders trying to attach the bells. This is when Frank noticed that the intruders were badgers under their cloaks.

"You're a badger?!" Frank exclaimed. "Ya, so what? You're a turtle." The conscious badger raised an eyebrow.

"You still haven't told be your name...Badger." Frank said, feeling a little brave to stand up to a tied up badger.

"Why should I tell you?" The badger retorted.

"Common courtesy." Frank responded.

"Being knocked out and tied up is considered a common courtesy?" The badger sneered.

"I told you, not my fault. But you did intrude." Frank said to the badger. He was jingling as he wiggled around in the rope.

"Its a sewer." The badger did make a valid point.

Just then Splinter walked in, dragging two more cloaked badgers behind him.

"So one of you are up." Splinter commented.

The badger tried even harder to get free from his bonds, jingling as he tried.

The Rat turned to Frank, "and why were you speaking with one of the intruders?" He dumped the other badgers on the floor.

"Trying to find out his name." Frank nodded towards the jingling badger.

Splinter sighed, "you never cease to surprise me. And did you?" Splinter asked.

"Nope but he did state he was a badger." Frank sounded pleased with himself.

"Okay. Well, at least you tried." Splinter said as he tied his recent captures into the group, much to the disliking of the conscious badger.

"Why are you tying us up?" The badger demanded.

"Why did you break into my home?" Splinter asked in response.

"Your home? It's a sewer!" The badger exclaimed.

"Don't play dumb with me. You knew exactly how to avoid my perimeter defense and not set off any of my alarms." The Rat wasn't buying the badger's story.

"Perimeter defense?" Frank asked, not remembering any other trap except for the floor.

Splinter ignored Frank's question and continued with the badger.

The badger chose to ignore the Rat.

Frank was tired and saw the Rat had things handled. "I'm going back to bed old Rat."

"Frank?" The badger said, now connecting the name. "Aren't you the one who pulled the building into the river."

"Umm. I'm outa' here." Frank said as he hobbled out the door.

"How did you get in here?" The Rat asked again.

Another badger stirred as he woke up.

Frank did not pause until he got to his room. Once there, he collapsed onto his bed.

He was asleep before his head even hit the pillow.

Meanwhile, Splinter was sick and tired of the badgers already.

"You're more annoying then Frank."

Splinter had got some answers though. He figured that they were part of the gang that Frank ran into.

"So are you here to beat up Frank and leave...or is there some other purpose you are here?" Splinter asked all the badgers who were now all awake.

None answered. And they all seemed to have given up getting out of the Rat's knots.

"Hmm, I'm going to leave now. Just try and escape." The Rat laughed as he closed the door.

Even if they did get up, the Rat could hear the bells jingle on the other end of the sewer.

Finally that turtle came up with a good idea. Of course, the Rat wasn't as dumb as the badgers thought. Splinter had left a tape recorder in with the badgers.

Wonder what happened to that turtle anyways. Splinter wondered to himself.

Splinter checked Frank’s room to find Frank fast asleep on one of the beds. Splinter poked him with a stick to wake him up. Frank hardly stirred at the Rat's prodding so the Rat decided to push the bed over. Bed, turtle, and all tumbled to the ground. Frank finally woke, albeit only barely. So Splinter whacked him in the head with the stick.

"It shouldn't hurt since you are so thick-headed!" The Rat shouted at Frank.

"Alright, I'm awake, I'm awake." The turtle said, still half asleep

So Splinter whacked him on the head again. Frank grumbled as he got to his feet.

"Since you're finally awake, you can clean this mess then meet me in the kitchen." Splinter left the room. Frank looked around at the room.

"Great, he just makes a mess and expects me to clean it all up." Frank grumbled to himself.

"That's the general idea!" Frank heard the Rat's voice.

Frank quickly pulled the room back together.

"Good thing there's not much in this room." Frank thought.

Splinter walked into the kitchen and started to make himself some breakfast.

There were still signs of the bomb that had blown apart the kitchen the previous day.

Frank must do a better job cleaning the kitchen today. Splinter thought as he began to cook.

"Made in Yekaterinburg" Splinter muttered to himself thinking about the ring from the bomb.

"Yekatberg? What?" Frank asked, entering the kitchen.

In Splinter’s usual fashion, he ignored Frank's question.

"C'mon old Rat, tell me the details." Frank whined.

Splinter looked at Frank and asked, "so what do you think of the intruders?"

"That's not answering my question..." Frank stated.

Splinter sighed, knowing Frank would not stop asking until he got an answer.

"Its where that metal ring you found was made."

Frank nodded his head. "That makes sense...no it doesn't...maybe it does...hmm..."

"Now answer my question. What do you think about the intruders and their true purpose?" the Rat asked Frank again.

"That was a half answer." But Frank answered his question anyways, he shrugged. "They're badgers."

"And...?" Splinter pushed.

"They're like platypus, they don't do much." Again Frank shrugged his shoulders.

"They seem to have come for you." Splinter said as he started to cook up some sardines.

"Me?" Frank asked, completely surprised.

"They appear to be from the gang whose building you... Submerged." Splinter said, looking up from his frying pan of sardines to the wall above.

"Hey, I was being helpful. Someone started the building on fire and I put it out."

"The gang doesn't seem to see it that way."

Splinter’s breakfast started to smoke.

"Your food is on fire." Frank noted.

The old Rat looked at Frank with confusion. "It's supposed to be like that." Splinter remarked.

"Whatever you say, old Rat." Frank opened the fridge door.

The pizza was all gone.

"What happened to the last of the pizza?" Frank's face fell.

"It's been eaten." Splinter responded.

"By who if I may ask?"

"By me." Splinter finally said without so much as look up from his smoking pan of sardines.

"What?!" Frank could not think of anything else to say.

"You think I bought it for the sole purpose of feeding you?" Splinter still didn't look up from his sardines.

"What else am I supposed to eat?" Frank whined.

"The fridge still has food in it." Splinter said.

"But not pizza." Frank said, sadly.

Frank looked in the fridge in search for an easy breakfast. Tick tock, tick tock. There was still plenty of Sardines, a dozen and a half of eggs, and still plenty of cheese. But the bread was now gone. Same with the pizza. Splinter watched him scan the fridge, "you will survive without pizza."

Frank sighed with disappointment.

"Eat something already." The Rat told Frank.

Frank sighed and grabbed the eggs. The Rat was now done with the fire.

Frank put a different frying pan on the fire, and cracked open an egg, it's contents landing in the pan with a sizzle. Tick tock. Frank groaned as he heard the ticking sound again. "What's your problem?" The Rat asked.

"Oh, nothing." Frank grumbled. Tick tock, tick tock

"Don't lie to me, turtle." Splinter threatened.

"Fine. I keep hearing a ticking sound In my head." Frank looked at the Rat to see his reaction.

"A ticking sound you say?" The Rat thought for a moment.

"How long have you heard this 'ticking' sound?"

"Since the accident." Frank answered.

"Oh and what accident was that?" Splinter asked not surprised that Frank would get in a few accidents.

"THE accident... On second thought, I don't want to talk about it..." Frank muttered.

"I see." The Rat said, questioning the turtle's sanity even more.

"I'm sane..." Frank said after he saw the look on Splinter's face. Then he dumped his eggs onto a plate.

Splinter didn't reply, but instead continued to eat his sardines.

"You shouldn't be saying anything, old Rat." Frank left the room.

As Frank left, he heard a noise. It was a faint jingle, then a knife appeared at his throat.

There must have been one more badger that Splinter didn't catch. Odd because the Rat seemed meticulous with everything.

"Come with me, quietly." Frank obeyed, what else was he suppose to do with a knife at his throat. Luckily, Splinter had heard the jingling and got up to investigate.

Frank and this other badger had made it outside without an incident, somehow avoiding Splinter. There was a car waiting for them just above a sewer entrance. Frank found it odd that his current capture didn't release his buddies that Splinter tied up. "They have failed so they are not important." The badger muttered to himself but it was almost like he read Frank's mind. Frank was shoved into the car and it quickly sped away.


	7. Salutations and Interrogations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank continues his whirlwind of an adventure, meeting the authority of the enemy.  
> Splinter digs for information.

Splinter moved quickly through the sewer until he came to the door where the badgers were locked up. He saw the five badgers still tied up, jingling with bells, and all trying to cooperate to get towards the door. With little success. Splinter cleared his throat and the badgers looked at him, guiltily.

"And tell me just what you plan to do when you finally got out of the room?" Splinter asked, still unaware of Frank’s kidnapping, or turtlenapping rather. All the badgers dropped to the floor. "Nothing." The main badger said, bitterly.

Luckily for Frank, the badger hadn't blindfolded him and he could see the world passing him by. Of course, it didn't matter as Frank had terrible sense of direction.

Splinter then tied up the badgers better.

"This should hold you better. I would like to see you try to get out of those knots."

All of the tied up badgers moaned at their new restraints. "So why are you really here?" Splinter asked.

"Why do you think, Rat?" The main badger asked.

"Well, it's my guess that your boss sent you here for the turtle. I don't know why though, a fly could cause more harm than him" Splinter replied.

The badger smirked, "what makes you think that Rat?"

Meanwhile, Frank was still being driven away by the badger. They were leaving the city now.

As soon as the left the city, they switched vehicles. Frank did not like being pushed around by the badgers. Especially with his broken foot. The badgers sensing his rebellious attitude, tied his hands behind his back before shoving him into the new car. This time they blindfolded Frank. After at least an hour of driving though it could have been 10 hours for all Frank could tell. The car stopped and Frank was dragged and pushed by the badgers into a building of some sorts.

Splinter studied the badgers. Splinter knew he wasn't going to get any answers with the badgers together. Without answering their question he carefully untied the lead badger, keeping the rest untied and dragged him out into a separate room. He then tied the now very unhappy Badger to a chair and left to do the same with the others. A few minutes later, Splinter returned to the main badger's room. Splinter cracked his knuckles as he entered the room.

"You don't scare me, you old Rat." The badger still had that smirk on his face.

"I don't?" the Rat replied. "Well, you should be scared of me." Splinter's voice got deep and whispery as he crouched closer to the badger.

"And why should I? We all know you're washed up, like look at your Ninja Turtles? Look at how much you failed them after you trained them." The badger sneered.

"And what have your bosses told you exactly about what happened to the Ninja Turtles? And why should you believe what they tell you. You are but a pawn it their game." Splinter said, staring at the badger with his freezing glare.

"I'll tell you this, my boss was there when the turtles fell." The badger told him. Then saying a little too dramatic, "me? A pawn?"

Frank was pushed onto his knees and his blindfold removed. He looked up to see a great crocodile sitting in a chair.

"I am soooo busted." Frank mumbled under his breath, remembering this crocodile from the building before it ended up in the river.

"Is this the turtle?" The crocodile asked the badger who caught Frank.

"Yes, my lord." The badger bowed then left the room.

"You put our little operation down by the river back a fair bit...Frank, is it?" The crocodile spat at the end of his question.

"If one of your henchman didn't drag me there, I would have never been there." Frank retorted. "I was just trying to escape. It's not my fault the Bo-at was still tied to to building." Frank continued to defend himself.

"So who set the building on fire, huh?" The crocodile cut in.

"Don't know." Frank replied. "All I know is it wasn't me."

"Hmm, so you didn't set my benefactor’s building on fire? That's news to me." The crocodile said.

"So can I go now?" Frank was hopeful at the prospect of getting out of that place.

"No. You still sank the building." The crocodile reminded him.

"Don't think of it as 'i sunk the building'" Frank said with finger quotations, at least the best he could with his hands tied behind his back. "Think of it as a tug of war between your building and the Bo-at...and your building lost".

"You're not helping your case." The crocodile replied.

"Who are you anyways?" Frank asked. The question was nagging him ever since he saw the crocodile.

"I am the leader." The crocodile said in a tone that said the answer was obvious.

Splinter saw that he would not get any decent answers from the lead badger, at least not yet. He left the room, shutting the lights off as he did leaving the badger in complete darkness. He moved onto the next badger. When Splinter entered the room, the badger erupted with words. Mostly pleads for mercy and broken English that he was made to do it.

"Calm down already." Splinter snapped.

"Yes, okay, whatever you say, don't hurt me!" the badger shrieked.

Splinter sighed then backed out of the room. Standing outside the door, he realized that if all the other badgers were like this one then his only chance will be with the leader badger. He checked another badger in another room luckily he didn't seem so panicked. But this badger also claimed on being made to do this job, that it was not his choice.

"Who made you?" Splinter asked.

"Well, we only get our instructions from the badger who speaks to you." He told Splinter, "him, we're not sure who gives him his orders."

"Okay." Splinter scratched his beard. "What else do you know?"

"Nothing, we were suppose to come here and make a mess of things...not entirely sure what this mission is suppose to accomplish though..." the badger said, thoughtfully.

"And the turtle. What do you know about him?" Splinter pushed for an answer.

"Hmm, the turtle...you mean the one who caused the trouble at the building that went into the river?" The badger asked.

"Oh, is that what he did?" Splinter played along.

"Yes...we know the boss and organization were after him but we never heard any details of him that included that he was involved in this mission." The badger told him.

"And how did you get past the perimeter without setting off any alarms?" Splinter continued to interrogate.

"We were told that any traps or alarms on the outside were already disarmed."

"Ganondorf" Splinter said, now piecing things together.

"Who?" The badger asked, completely confused by the name.

Splinter looked at the badger tied in the chair. "The one who made your plot possible."

"Never heard of him." The badger said.

Splinter expected as much. It seemed that the badger was a pawn of the pawn.

"So what now?" The badger asked.

"You can stay here a bit longer, I'm afraid." Splinter told the badger as he left the room.

Splinter sighed to himself as he thought that he had to go and talk to that main badger again.

But then he realized he hadn't seen or heard Frank hobbling for a while. Better check his room. Splinter thought.


	8. Do Not Ask a Question if You do Not Want the Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being kidnapped or turtlenapped was never a plan for Frank the Turtle. But that might be part of someone else's plan.

When Splinter discovered that Frank wasn't in his room, he did not panicked. Splinter was a little perplexed though on where Frank could be. He decided to check the kitchen next. But again that turtle's sense of direction was not the best in the world and he could be anywhere in the sewer. It was when Splinter was walking past the rooms with the badgers that he noticed something. It was an orange piece of bandage. Obviously Frank’s. Splinter went to pick it up thinking, that turtle should be more careful, when he seen the evidence of a struggle. The evidence led to an exit. Splinter now feared the worst. Maybe he tripped and fell on his face and he doesn't want to face me. Splinter thought to himself which was a reasonable situation. But Splinter continued to analyze the scene anyways.

The crocodile then got up and left the room, leaving Frank alone.  
"Is leader you name or something?" Frank yelled after the crocodile.  
The crocodile paused, chuckled, and continued out of the building.  
"I'll take that as a yes!" Frank yelled.  
There was no response back. 

Splinter wandered around the sewer, when he stopped in front of the door of the main badger. He thought for a moment then opened the door.  
He turned on the light. The lead badger cringed at it. "So what does your boss want with the turtle?" Splinter asked  
"What turtle?" The badger asked, too innocently.  
"The one you were sent here to capture." Splinter was tired of playing games with the badger.  
"There was a turtle involved?" The badger continued.  
"Don't play dumb with me, badger!" Splinter snapped.  
"I'm not dumb, Rat." The badger responded.  
"Very well. Since you don't know anything, I guess I'll just let you go. Of course, your boss won't be happy that you failed your mission." Splinter told the badger.  
"Fail- yes. I mean, of course, we failed." The badger said.  
"Very well." Splinter hit the badger with his stick knocking him out. Then he untied the badger and carried him out of the sewer.  
He then did that too every other badger and dragged them out his sewer. As soon as he rid his place of badgers, he went to his defenses.  
He knew it wouldn't be long before more gang members picked the badgers up. And that their boss wouldn't be nearly as forgiving to them as he was.  
Unless they did accomplish their mission...the last message that badger gave him was troubling him.  
Frank was still missing. Time to ask someone from above, Splinter thought.  
After fixing all his defenses and traps he left his sewer,


	9. Old Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Splinter makes a visit to Nigel's Flower Shop. What secrets await there?

The grizzled Rat headed towards Nigel’s flower shop. He wouldn't go see Nigel unless he had to. The Rat and Nigel weren't on the best of terms. The issued never needed to be resolved...well until now. Splinter entered the flower shop, hiding his apprehension by storming straight through the door and pounding the floor with his stick announcing his entrance. "I never thought I would see the day where the old Rat would enter my flower shop himself." Said a voice behind Splinter. Splinter turned around. "Nigel." He said suspiciously.  
"Yes?" The turtle walked closer to the Rat. "What do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"  
Splinter grumbled, "I need your help."  
Nigel raised an eyebrow, "my help?"  
"Yes. Your help. That turtle I sent you for the bark. He's missing. Did you see anything?" It was painful for Splinter to ask.  
"I always like watching you ask for help." Nigel admitted.  
"Well, did you see anything or not?!" Splinter was just shy of shouting.  
"I spend all my time in the flower shop." Nigel gestured to the shop. "Since the injury, I haven't been able to travel very far from the shop."  
Splinter grabbed Nigel and pushed him against the wall. "Don't test me".  
"I'm not testing you." The turtle defended himself. "I liked Frank, truly I do".  
"Liked?" Splinter didn't like the tense Nigel used.  
"I mean like. Never meant to say that in past tense." The turtle defended himself.  
"And why should I believe anything you say? It was you who tipped off Kronos to our attack." Splinter demanded an answer.  
"You know I wouldn't do that. I have done horrible things in the past but not that." The turtle said.  
The florist was trying to crawl into his shell now. Splinter started to feel regret. "What have you become...Raphael?"  
The turtle hid his face in shame of that name. "okay, okay. I saw a black car drive past about six hours ago. I didn't recognize it and they were going rather fast. They went North." Raphael exclaimed.  
"But why did they kidnapped Frank? Bringing that building into the river would have resulted in a beating not a kidnapping." Splinter told the turtle, a shell of his former self.  
"I don't know. Unless the turtle is wanted for more than taking out a building. Now can you please let me down?" Raphael pleaded.  
Splinter dropped the turtle. "Unless, of course, they're scared of what he will become? Like look at us, we stopped crime for years." Raph said.  
"But I only took him in three days ago. That seems to soon for the mob?" Splinter was now muttering to himself.  
"Unless, of course, there is a greater enemy and the mob is just a pawn or an unlikely coincidence." Raph said, taking a seat.  
"Then how does Ganondorf play into all this?" Splinter muttered.  
"Maybe he doesn't." Raph shrugged his shoulders. "He was after Link, was he not?"  
"No, he definitely plays into this. He planted a bomb yesterday and I'm guessing it was him who told the badgers how to get past the perimeter defenses." Splinter was pacing trying to figure things out.  
"That doesn't sound like Ganondorf's style." Raph said thoughtfully.  
"Its not. That's the problem." Splinter scratched his beard some more.  
"I don't like this." Raph admitted.  
"Neither do I." Splinter agreed. "Come with me. I'll need your help."  
"What can I do?" Raph said, staying seated.  
“If this is more than just the mob then I'll need all the help I can get. And you still are a Ninja Turtle, although a retired one." Splinter reluctantly admitted.  
"You're making me sound as old as you." Raph smirked. Then he turned serious, "you know the reason us turtles "retired" is because of the death of one of our own."  
"Your the only one who got out of that battle. We don't know what Kronos did with the others!" Splinter was now shouting.  
"If I could I would change that day." Raph said, not looking at his old master.  
"Then help me change things now!" Splinter turned to Raphael.  
Raphael stood up, wandered to the door and stood there, just staring. He stood like that for a moment before turning around, "give me 5 minutes to get ready." A smile tugging at his lips. "Just like old times, right old Rat?"


	10. Prisons and Wardens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank is not liking his new accommodations.

Frank was left alone in that room for hours. The ticking in his head was unbearable when the crocodile returned. Frank couldn't resist,  
"what's up Leader?" Something to distract himself from the ticking.  
"get up turtle, you're being moved to a more secure location" the croc said. There was murmuring among the badgers that followed the croc into the room.  
"But this room is so amazing. Like look at my wonderful view." Frank nodded towards the barred window. "And this wonderful chair." Frank talked about the chair he was currently tied to.  
"then you'll love your next view" the Croc said as he pulled a bag over Frank’s head  
"I don't like this view..." Frank muttered about the inside of the bag.  
"if you don't shut up it might be the last view you ever see" a voice said as Frank was shoved into a car again.  
Frank sighed but he shut up anyways, possibly realizing how much his life was in danger. This car ride was much the same as before. Long and boring, then Frank Felt a change in the road. They were now on a dirt road Frank guessed. Then Frank was dragged out of the vehicle again and pushed through a door. Someone ripped the bag from Frank's head.  
He looked up to see a rat who looked even older than Splinter.  
"This is the turtle...?" The rat looked disappointed.  
"are you sure this is the new appr-" the rat got cut off. "got him straight from Splinter’s sewer" the Badger who caught Frank said very proudly  
"Don't say his name!" The rat snapped at the badger.  
"and did you leave a trail?" the rat asked the badger. "only what you wished for, master" the badger bowed down before the rat.  
"Trail? Do you meaning leaving a bunch of badgers in Splinter's possession?" Frank asked.  
"what did you say?" the rat turned to the now quivering Frank.  
"Umm before I was, you know, kidnapped. We caught a bunch of badgers and well...Splinter was questioning them when he" Frank nodded to the badger, "caught me."  
It pained the rat every time Frank mentioned Splinter’s name. The rat then turned to the badger. "you fool!" "they don't know anything master" the badger said trying his best not to show his fear of the rat  
"Are you sure?" Frank asked, getting his attitude back from brief hiatus. "Because one of them seemed like they knew some information..."  
The rat was not happy about this news. "get him out of my sight. I'll deal with him later" the rat ordered pointing at the badger.  
"Well since I gave you that info...maybe you can repay the favor and you know, let me go." Frank asked.  
"let you go?" the rat sneered. "you're the key to my plan, why would I want to let, you, go?  
"From the goodness of your heart." Frank tried.  
"ha! Ha!" the rat laughed. "I. Don't. Have. A heart"  
"So what's your deal with Splinter then?" Frank asked, casually.  
"Splinter?" the rat cringed. "let's just say we have some...unfinished business.”  
"Unfinished? dude that is a lame story..." Frank pointed out.  
"get him out. Put him with the others" the rat commanded  
"Others?" Frank asked but the rat ignored him. "At least tell me your name? It’s only fair since you know mine." Frank said, as he was being dragged to his feet.  
His questions went unanswered and a bag was put back over Frank's head  
"C'mon..." Frank muttered as he was dragged from the room.  
Frank couldn't tell where he was being taken, but he could tell that he was taken down some stairs. It seemed like he was being dragged for hours until they finally through him to the ground, taking the bag off his head in the process. He was in a prison cell, Better constructed than his last accomodations, but not in any way to improve his comfort.  
"My luck just keeps getting better and better..." Frank muttered under his breath as he examined his cell. The cell included a bed made from a hay that included a scrap of fabric as a blanket, a short table and two equally short chairs and a door that was locked from the outside and a small barred window that was the only source of light.  
"I guess their not real big on hospitality here" Frank muttered. His foot was in pain. But it seemed Splinter’s orange ointment had helped, his foot was nearly healed.  
Frank sat on the bed and examined his foot. Then he heard someone cough.  
"hello?" Frank asked through his cell door.  
The coughing stopped and no other sound was made.  
Frank tried again. "Hello?"  
At first there was no answer then the coughing started again.  
"who are you?" Frank called out once more.  
"Who are you?" The voice mocked.  
"I'm Frank and you are?" Frank yelled out.  
The answer was, "Me."  
The mystery voice was weak and tired, and sick judging by the coughs.  
"What have they done to you" Frank asked  
"Captured me and kept me prisoner." The voice responded before a coughing fit began again.  
After his coughing fit had calmed the voice continued. "it's been three years since the last battle of Kronos, cough, cough, three years since we were betrayed, cough cough, for three years we've been held captive here. We are all but dead I'm afraid  
"Battle?" Frank asked, confused. "cough, cough, yes the battle, cough, we were supposed to have the advantage of surprise, cough, cough. But Kronos was tipped off somehow" the voice explained.  
"Kronos? You mean Percy Jackson's grandfather?" Frank asked through the bars of his cell. “and thanks for the exposition, i guess?”  
"ha ha ha, cough cough, no it’s the name of a warlord, originally from central Russia I believe" the voice answered.  
"Never heard of any battles in the past few years..." Frank hinted.  
"you wouldn't have, cough, cough, we made sure not to, cough cough, draw any unwanted attention, the whole thing was covered up as accident anyways" the voice continued to explain.  
"You're making no sense random voice..." Frank said.  
"and what of the rat upstairs?, who is he?" Frank wanted answers.  
"The rat? Oh that's an interesting story. Cough cough. He's Splinter's brother..."  
Frank just about fell back onto the floor in shock.  
"Well they both have attitude problems..." Frank muttered to himself.  
"so what do you know, cough, cough, of Splinter?" the voice asked Frank after a pause  
"Well you know that he was the master of the ninja turtles...like who hasn't heard of him?" Frank answered.  
"it be wise to keep, cough, with that story" the voice was not buying that that was all Frank knew.  
"Story?" Frank retorted. "What do you know of Splinter?".  
The voice paused for a while. "cough, he was once an old mentor".  
"Mentor?" Frank sat up straight.  
"Casey Jones, cough, Splinter taught me for a few years before, cough, cough, Cough!" Casey went into a coughing fit.  
"Casey? The human who assisted the turtles?" Frank asked, in disbelief.  
"yes, cough, how you know so much about us Frank was it?" Casey asked  
"Because I'm a turtle..." Frank admitted.  
"and all, cough, Cough, turtles automatically know about the ninja turtles, cough?" Casey asked.  
"It is an interest..." Frank said.  
"I see, cough, well don't let Splinter’s brother know more than you can help" Casey told Frank  
"Know what? I don't know anything..." Frank said then flinched when he realized what he had said.  
"good" Casey said as another coughing fit began.  
Frank wasn't sure if Casey was dissing him or not.


	11. Research and Reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Splinter reluctantly enlists the help of his former student to help search for answers.

Splinter and Raphael entered the sewer. "it’s strange being back in this place" Raph remarked.  
"It’s more messy then I remember," Raph noted.  
"I thought it looked cleaner, without your constant attempts to destroy the place" Splinter looked back at Raph.

"I wasn't the only one to blame..." Raph laughed as he hinted his innocence.  
"I remember you getting into plenty of trouble Raphael" Splinter replied.  
"Mostly after you know Mikey got on my nerves." Raph laughed.   
"nonetheless. We have work to do" Splinter gestured for Raphael to follow quicker.   
Raph followed but still examined the sewer as they went.  
They walked towards the North East sector and into Splinter’s library.   
"I remember who you banished us from this room after the incident where we crashed this entire room..." Raph recalled.   
"it took Casey and I weeks to clean up that mess" Splinter replied  
"Casey? Good fighter." Raph noted.   
"Pretty good bookworm too, he and April always could spend days in here" Splinter pointed around the room.   
"Well better than we were anyways." Raph went to one of the shelfs and grabbed a book.  
"we lost a lot of good people that day" Raphael said looking at the book, but his mind was back on that day, three years ago.  
Splinter let him have a moment then Raphael spoke, "what's your interest in this new turtle anyway?".   
"to be honest. I'm not entirely sure myself" Splinter said as he dropped a book onto a desk with a loud thud.  
"You unsure? That sounds unlike you Splinter." The turtle noted.   
Splinter sighed. "a lot of things have changed in the past three years".   
"You're telling me?" Raph raised an eyebrow. "I own a flower shop."  
"yes, things have changed" The Rat said now going into deep thought and memory. "I believe Kronos survived the battle" He finally said  
"Our battle or Percy's?" Splinter gave Raph a look. "You told me to read more books and that was the result."  
Splinter turned his head towards Raphael. A look of disbelief and disappointment filled his face. "was that supposed to be a joke?"  
"You old rat and your no sense of humour..." Raph left and went through the library studying book names.  
"I believe Koros, the warlord, not a fictitious character in your book, may be behind Frank's disappearance" Splinter shouted into the shelves of books  
"Yes because a war lord would be interesting in a turtle who break his foot either on video games or by tripping." Raph rolled his eyes.  
"what did you say?" Splinter looked up from his book.  
"Now you ignore me..." Raph pulled another book off the shelf.  
"how did you know how Frank broke his foot?" Splinter now walking towards the shelves of books.  
"Because he came in and saw me." The turtle answered.   
Splinter turned the corner to see Raphael.   
"Why are you so prone to not trusting me?" Raphael asked.  
"because last time I did, Kronos found out about our plan and only six of us came out of that battle" the rage was flowing over Splinter’s face.  
"But we saved billions of people!" Raph said. "Heroes did not die in vain that day. Do you really believe I was traitor...?"  
"it was you who told Kronos's informant when we were going to attack, it was you who knew exactly how to avoid Kronos's traps" Splinter reminded the turtle of his past deeds  
"But I didn't know what I was doing." Raph reminded him.  
"right, you were hypnotized somehow" Splinter said obviously not believing what he said.  
"It’s the truth. I would never betray my brothers on purpose even if they did get annoying some days."  
"then help me now and tell me how you really knew how Frank had broke his foot?" Splinter demanded.  
"Well I was outside and I seen this car come which was the badgers and they were talking and I sort of heard what they were talking about." Raph explained.  
"and you didn't think to tell me this sooner?" Splinter was almost furious, something Raphael had never seen before.  
"Well they didn't say much after that cause one of the badgers got smart and told them to shut up ‘cause someone might have been listening. Sorry but I didn't know you had a problem with badgers until you showed up at my shop." Raph shrugged.  
Splinter started to calm down.  
"See I'm not a traitor." Raph went back to reading his book.


End file.
